Purpureo Petalorum
by Silencer of Evil
Summary: The story of Adrian Berry. He has gone to Beacon to make some friends but there is a problem. Although he is skilled at pretty much everything, he has never spoken to a kid in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY_**.

_**A/N: Purpureo Petalorum is latin for Crimson Petal. Sanguinem Aspergine is latin for Blood Spray. Aestus Sanguinis is latin for Blood Tide. I used Google Translate though and we all know how good that is. If it is wrong let me know.  
**_

**_Onto the story:_**

Adrian Berry stood in the icy snow with snowflakes drifting down to land on his shoulders. He was again in the exact same place as last month staring at his parents graves. Tears didnt gush from his eyes. He never cried, James had taught him not to show weakness in front of others, that way they couldn't exploit those weaknesses.

The cold should have been making him chatter his teeth and shiver but it didn't bother him and if it had he showed no signs of discomfort he was perfectly still staring at the same spot he always would, the crest on the top right corner of the square stone under which his parents were buried. Once again he silently vowed he would completely destroy the White Fang. They had taken his parents from him. Nothing in his life was important to him except of course vengeance and his uncle who had trained him so that he would be able to fulfil his vow. James Berry. His uncle, the only person in his life that meant anything to him. As he knew the older Berry would be getting worried about him he stood from his kneeling position and started walking...

* * *

Beowolves surrounded him. This same thing happened almost every time he returned home. And once more he pulled out his custom-made sword _Aestus Sanguinis_. The hilt had a grappling hook inside of it that he could throw fairly accurately and a gun at the hilt. It also folded in the middle of the blade for more convenient storage. All in all it lived up to its name. He didnt take out his other weapon _Sanguinem Aspergine _a knife that had a magazine in the hilt containing three darts with a poison so strong it would take about 3 seconds to kill a Beowolf. He had other magazines with that were corrosive, explosive and sedative. Instead he stood there holding Aestus Sanguinis waiting. When several of the Creatures of Grimm charge he jumped flipped and focused his aura on appearing right behind the beowolves. When he materialised he swung his sword decapitating one of the beasts...

* * *

"Adrian. Welcome back." His uncle James greeted him at the door. I smiled at him, I had not yet found out how he knew when I was coming home. But it was just one of many mysteries. "There is someone here who would very much like to meet you" he said still smiling. I took off my pack which had food water and a small amount of dust in it, and made my way into the living room of the Berry country mansion situated in the snowy north several kilometres away from civilisation. The Berries also owned several other housed in various cities across Vale but James liked it here with the cold, rather than a dirty city.

Entering the living room I recognised professor Ozpin with his grey hair and green attire seated on a sofa eating from a tray of cookies while simultaneously downing a cup of tea. I stood at doorway not sure of what to do. I knew almost nothing about the man and my uncle had said not to wander into things you dont know anything about.

"Sit", professor Ozpin getured towards a chair and I cautiously sat down in it. He stared at me before leaning over the table and peering into my eyes. Thoughts buzzed around my head as he stared into my eyes. It was like he was trying to read my mind. Finally the older man spoke, "You have green eyes." Yep that was me forest green eyes straight black hair with a violet streak on my left, a small nose, prominent chin, and a slim build. Of course wearing my usual garb of a violet cloak that trailed behind me when it was windy, black trousers that and a black longsleeved shirt. Of course to complete the outfit a violet cowl hung back. James had said that if I had actually interacted with other people I might be quite the lady killer.

"You may of course be wondering why I have come here today?" Professor Ozpin questioned. "Yes sir I know you are one of James's friends but other than a social call I cannot imagine why you would travel here." I responded in my usual quiet voice before reacing out and unconciously grabbing his cup of coffee. "No this is not a social call, I came here to inform you that you have been accepted into Beacon Academy. James told me that you are an extraudinary individual and although I have no idea of your skill because you were homeschooled in everything and have entered no competitions, I trust James. And he expressed your interest in becoming a hunter." Pofessor Ozpin said. "Thank you sir and you are right, although I have no idea of what to do with my life I cant think of anything better to do than become a hunter." I said before taking a sip of the coffee which I found taste like he had put thirty teaspoons of sugar in it.

Professor Ozpin smiled showing his perfect white teeth, before standing and sweeping out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

Adrian looked down upon Beacon. It was indeed quite beautiful although it didn't satiate his anger from the news report about the white claw. He turned and saw someone throwing up, shrugging he turned to observe his classmates. He hadn't spoken to any of them yet and he thought that maybe he scared them. Maybe he looked ridiculous. Maybe everyone thought he was a no good piece of trash. He shrugged again while shrinking back into "his" corner. He had never interacted with people his same age before being to busy with study and training, he was regretting it now. Just as he began wondering whether he should talk to someone, the airship landed and people started getting off.

Adrian followed at a leisurely pace was forced to stop and tie his shoelaces on his jet black canvas trainers when he almost tripped and broke his neck. This allowed him to witness a girl's sister run off abandoning her, after which she blew up due to sneezing near some other girl's dust which was in its powdered form. This caused him to smile a rare smile which was hidden by his violet cowl. After regretting not taking it off he strode into Beacon Academy where he would make his first contact with kids.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I dont own RWBY.**_

_**A/N: Hi.**_

_**Onto the story:**_

Adrian headed up the stairs to his dorm that he would be spending the night. Tommorrow night he would be in a dorm with his teammates and he would be lying if he said that he didnt car who they were. For example he didnt want to be in a team with that white haired girl who he vaguely remembered someone had said was the Schnee heiress. It wasnt that he had anything against the rich dust company, in fact he liked them for the reason that they didnt like the white fang, but that girl was a bitch.

Entering his dorm he headed over to the bed that had his name on a plate attached to it. He put his violet and black styled suitcase next to the bed and rummaged through it before finding a book on fighting tactics with a sword. He plopped himself down on the bed and began reading, several people glanced at him, but it looked like they didnt want to approach him and he couldnt blame them. He didnt want to approach anyone either, but that may have been due to the fact that he was bone tired.

* * *

I was up the part where it was telling me to not block maces axes and other heavy weapons but wait until they attacked before attacking and skewering them would be your best option until I was interrupted from it by a girl with black and red hair with... silver eyes? I could just imagine professor Ozpin peering deep into her eyes and telling her her own eye colour.

"Excuse me but my sister said I should try to talk to someone and well she told me to talk to you." She spoke in a cheery manner whilst pointing at a girl with blonde hair that was most likely her sister. "Hello" I said cautiously before remembering my cowl was still up. I leaned forward and flicked it off. "What are you reading" she asked politely and I must say she and the Schnee heiress were like opposites. "Combat tactics for a sword" I responded quietly. Not knowing what to do I just looked at her for a few seconds before starting to read again. "So err you use a sword?" She asked curiously. "Yes and a knife" I responded I think a bit too quickly. "Well my names Ruby but you can call me umm Ruby sorry?" She held out her hand and I vaguely remembered that you are supposed to shake it. So that's what I did after which I introduced myself. "Adrian."

We were interrupted by her sister who asked Ruby how the making of friends was going. To this I raised an eyebrow. "My name is Yang nice to meet you Adrian." She said cheerfully. I greeted her before she started badgering me with questions. "Whats your favourite colour?" "Violet" "favourite food? "Potato Salad" "Favourite piece of clothing?" "My cloak" I said, this continued for a few more minutes before Ruby got her sister to stop and Yang dragged her away with them both bickering.

I contemplated going back to my book but most people were going to sleep so I went to the bathroom and got changed into my sleepwear which was black trousers and a violet shirt. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up like I usually did, just opening my eyes not moving the rest of my body and staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting slowly dressed, strolling casually into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and going to my locker. After retrieving my gear I melted into the shadows of a corner and observed the room before recognising the girl from last night dressed in a red outfit that I privately thought looked very nice. Just standing in the shadows I contemplated the initiation among other things, who is going to be in my team? Who will the leader be? How is James? Will I be allowed to visit my parents graves? Will I make friends? Collecting my thoughts and banishing these worries I made my way to the otherside of the room purely so I could eavesdrop on a blond haired guy and two girls, one who I thought I recognised as Pyrrha Nikos.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." "Yeh yeh, so Weiss I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the otherday." Ugh you have got to be kidding me." "Dont worry no need to be embarrassed." The conversation continued on for a bit longer while I gathered good blackmail material as James had said that way you can manipulate people into doing things for you. Although I wasn't sure this would make me any friends, I didn't have anything else to do right now and I didn't have to actually use it.

Suddenly over the loudspeaker professor Ozpin announced for all first year students to be present at the cliffs in five mins. I followed the girl who had introduced herself as Ruby outside all the while channeling my aura into my feet so that they made no noise like my uncle had taught me, I was so good at it that I did it unconsciously most of the time.

After several minutes of walking through the very nice school I arrived behind Ruby and stepped on a plate. "For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began, "today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." "Now im sure many of you have hear rumours about the assignment of teams," professor Goodwitch started, "Now let us put an end to your confusion; each of you will be given teamates. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Professor Ozpin took over from Glyna Goodwitch. "So it is within your best interests to be with someone of whom you can work well with." "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby's mouth became a perfect O with looked kind of cute.

"See I told you!" An orange haired girl said to a quiet looking guy with a magenta streak in his jet black hair. "After you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest,you will meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate in destroying everything in your path, or you will die." Professor Ozpin says. A blonde haired person whose name I think is Jaune gulped audibly.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately." "Are there any questions?" "Yeh um sir?" "Good! Now take your positions." People began readying themselves, magenta streak guy raised his pistols which had blades on the end, Ruby's sister balled her hands into fists with her gaunlets on and some dick named Cardin put his hands out in front of him. "Uh um sir I have a question." Jaune Ark said his hand slightly raised. After which Weiss the heiress to the Schnee dust company shot into the sky. "So yeh this landing strategy thing; are you dropping us off or something?" Says Jaune. More people shot away as I focused on how I was to land, I was on the last plate. "No, you will be falling." Professor Ozpin said. Then some person with a green mohawk flew into the air. "Uh I see, so did you hand out parachutes for us?" Magenta streak shot away. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." "Uh um," Ruby's sister winked at Ruby before putting on her sunglasses after which she was tossed away, then Ruby was. "What exactly is a landing strategy?" Jaune managed to say before he too was shot out into the air. A few seconds later I felt the ground beneath me toss me away like one does a ball. I think I also saw Ozpin turn and casually take a sip at his coffee, as if he hadnt just thrown over a dozen teenagers into the sky afterwhich they were to land in a dangerous forest where there was a large chance they would die.

* * *

I felt myself whipping through the air, the others were all infront so I saw most of them use their landing strategies. With some difficulty I reached behind my back and pulled his folding blade from its sheath on his back. I then readied the grappling hook on the hilt before when I was just several metres away from the canopies of the trees, I shot it from _Aestus_. It thudded into a tree and I swung of the almost indestructible grappling line plunged towards the ground whilst pressing a button on _Aestus_ so that the blades on the hook shot themselves out of the tree silently and back harmlessly into the sword. Centimetres from the ground I rolled. Any longer and I would have broken bones, even so, I he felt a small drain on my aura. I then broke into a run hoping to find my partner soon.

After several long minutes without seeing a sign of anyone I ran straight up a tree and into the branches. Taking a look at the sun I quickly found that I had been going north and that several kilometres away was a large clearing. I estimated the distance and realised that it would take half of an hour for me to reach the clearing.

Then I a force push the tree, I flailed trying to regain balance but when I realised it was futile, that I was going to fall, I jumped off with a backflip and landed with a roll on the ground. Moments later the tree fell. It had been ripped out by the roots but several Beowolves, upon seeing them I pulled my sword out and gave it a flick, unfolding it. I also pulled out my second weapon _Sanguinem Aspergine _and gave it three flicks whilst holding down a button on the handle, which caused three darts containing an insanely deadly poison to fly out and hit three Beowolves. Three seconds later they collapsed.

I counted four others, they then charged at me, one tried to rip me in half but I dodged and cut off it's arm. Another attempted to rip my throat out but I fired my grappling hook at another Beowolf and pulled it infront of me as a shield. It's throat was ripped out. I then stabbed the Beowolf in the throat that found ripping out throats a nice thing and stabbed it in the chest a second time with _Aspergine_, before pushing it in front of another Beowolf that had gone for my left leg. I then stabbed that Beowolf in the face with _Aestus_ before finishing of the armless Beowolf.

I leant against a tree for a minute catching my breath before setting off again albeit at a jog for a bit. As I was was traversing throught the beautifull but dangerous forest I contemplated about who I wanted on my team. Not the Arc boy, he might be nice but it was likely he was as good in combat as he was with communicating with members of the opposite sex. Not that I could talk though, I could communicate with adults but the other initiates? No.

Suddenly he hurtled into a clearing and he was blinded for several seconds. When his vision cleared he glanced around and saw a temple. With a dozen chess pieces which meant some people had already been here was there should be sixteen. He walked up to the alter and leaned against a pillar, waiting for a person to come for him to be paired with.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

_**A/N: Please review it makes me happy. :( Like ******* review. Because If I wrote a Harry Potter story with only 1k words and it sucked I would probably still get half a dozen reviews and I have written a story with 6k words and it sucks but still reviews. Beats me why RWBY is way better than Harry Potter. I'm not saying Harry Potter is bad, but...  
**_

_**Onto the story:**_

"Our last pair has been formed sir but Adrian Berry will have no partner. Eva Leaf was mauled by four Ursa." Glynda Goodwitch said as if she was talking about the weather. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were the last pair to be formed, poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than miss Nikos," Ozpin just went "Hmmm." "I dont care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda continued. "I guess we will find out soon enough, at their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes." Glynda began walking away but then looked back. "Speaking of which what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" "Hmmm." He said as he watched Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee attempt to find the forest temple.

* * *

"It's definitely this way" Weiss said, Ruby was just sitting cross legged on the ground playing with a leaf. "I mean this way! It's definitely this way." Ruby kept toying with the leaf until the Schnee Heiress walked back to her. "OK it's official, we passed it." Ruby got up. "Why cant you just admit that you have no idea where we are going" Ruby asked Weiss. "Because I know exactly where we're going," Weiss replied, "We're going to... the forest temple!" She said waving her hand up. "Ughh" Ruby said in response. "Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either!" Weiss said heatedly. "Well at least im not pretending like I know everything!" The red clad girl responded, "what is that supposed to mean?" "It means your a big stupid jerk and that I hate you!" Ruby near shouted. "Ughh" was how Weiss responded before turning around and walking away, "Just keep moving" she said. "Uh just keep moving, hurry up, wah watch where your going. Why are you so bossy?" Ruby said as she followed. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss spoke indignantly turning and walking back to Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby spoke heatedly. "Well stop acting like a kid!" Weiss responded, "Well stop acting like your perfect!" Ruby responded to Weiss calling her a kid. "Im. Not. Perfect... not yet" Weiss said turning and walking away. "But i'm still leagues better than you." Weiss spoke arrogantly to the younger girl. "You dont even know me." Ruby said to herself sadly.

* * *

Adrian Berry saw Yang and a black haired girl with a bow in her hair approach the temple. They hadnt seen him yet so he sunk into the shadows observing them. "Think this is it?" Bow girl just gave her a sidelong glance before walking towards it, Yang hesitated a moment before following.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked questioningly. "Some of them are missing, it doesnt look like we were the first ones here." Yang stated. "Well I guess we should pick one" Blake said. "Do you feel it though Blake?" "The feeling that we are being watched?" The girl named Blake asked. To this I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself to them.

"Adrian why are you still here?" Yang greeted. "I have not yet found a partner" he said with a slight smile. "Oh well sorry but me and Blake here are partners, sorry" Yang said somehow still managing to sound cheerful "Hmm" she spoke again, "how about a cute little pony!" Yang said. "Sure" Blake responded rolling her eyes. "That wasn't too hard! You should pick one Adrian, your partner may have already come and gone to the cliffs" Yang said although we all knew that they could just have easily died."This place wasn't very hard to find" Blake spoke quietly.

* * *

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked Pyhrra before proceeding to make a torch. After lighting it they walked into the cave. "I'm not sure this is it?" Pyhrra stated clearly. "Pyhrra, I made the torch could you at least follow me for maybe five more feet. The male teenager said before promptly falling into the water. "Do you feel that?" Pyhrra asked Jaune. "Soul crushing regret?" "No, its... warmer. Suddenly a golden thing appeared illuminating Jaune and Pyhrra's faces slightly.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said excitedly before attempting to grab it. It moved away. "Bad relic" he said. He tried again before jumping onto it. Suddenly he looked down... and into the eyes of a Deathstalker. He screamed.

* * *

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said frantically, "Did you hear that?" Blake looked in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Jaune screamed again as the Deathstalker smashed out of the cave. He was only just hanging onto the 'relic' which was the Deathstalker's tail. He yelled more as it attempted to throw him off so that it could actually kill him. "Jaune whatever you do don't let-" Jaune was thrown off and into the woods. "Go" Pyhrra said. She turned to face the Deathstalker, paused and promptly bolted.

* * *

Blake looked around before seeing Ruby fall from the sky. She pointed upwards before Ruby yelled "Heads Uppp!" Before Jaune intercepted her midair and they went flying out of the clearing. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang. Suddenly an Ursa burst into the clearing, and just as Adrian had _Aspergine_ out and ready to shoot a dart at it it promptly fell over: Dead. From behind it emerged an orange haired girl who commented sadly on the fact that it was broken. She then ran over here in a childish manner and said she was queen of the castle. She has issues. Adrian felt sorry for the guy with a magenta streak in his hair. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang asked.

A crash made me whip my head around so fast that I hurt my neck. The Nikos girl was sprinting towards us and behind her, effortlessly keeping up was a giant crab-like monster that I recognised as a Deathstalker. Suddenly Ruby appeared. "Ruby!" "Yang!" They said. Then the childish girl from before jumped in between them with a "Nora!"

I had to force down a laugh but then the slight smile on my face was wiped away when Blake commented on the girl getting chased here by a Deathstalker. I glanced at Pyhrra, she was sprinting towards us and was only a few hundred metres away now. I had to look back at the gang when Yang literally exploded. "I can't take it anymore, can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" That was when Ren arrived panting to which Nora went with an Oooh, I wondered why.

"Umm Yang..." Ruby said in a small voice. I glanced up to see Weiss just hanging onto a Nevermore, I think she said something but her words were lost to me. "I said jump!" Ruby spoke irritably. "She's gonna fall" said Blake. "She will be fine," said Ruby. "She's falling" that was Magenta Streak. And fall she did. But Jaune jumped out from a tree and caught her. And she landing on top of him totally fine. But he was another story, "ow my back..." and she just checked her nails while Pyhrra ran from a Deathstalker behind her. "My hero." She said.

Suddenly Nikos slammed into the ground in front of us. "Great now that the gang's all here, we can die together!" That was Yang. "Not if I can help it!" That was Ruby, "yaaaaah" she said sprinting towards the Deathstalker she had gotten out her sniper scythe too. She fired off her gun on the scythe giving her an extra boost of speed but the Deathstalker just swatted her away like one would a pest. Stunned for a moment she slowly rose and said "sorry! Totally fine." She glanced back at the Deathstalker for a moment before bolting and putting her weapon away. I must say though she is fast, like really fast. Yang began running towards her, I glanced up at the sky to see the Nevermore coming back, it shot about fifty feathers down at Ruby and Yang. Unfortunately one slammed into Ruby's cloak, rendering her unable to move.

She was struggling now pulling with all her might, it was only when the Deathstalker was right on her and raised it's sting that I regained my senses and started forward, already knowing it was too late. But then I saw out of the corner of my eye something white flash past me. The sting was almost touching Ruby but then it froze. Like literally froze with ice. Weiss pulled her sword from the ground and looked at Ruby. "You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult. But if we are going to have to do this we are going to have to do it together" Weiss leaned down to Ruby's level on the ground. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said. "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby said as I moved closer. "Your fine" Weiss replied before walking away to join the rest of us.

Yang ran past me and hugged Ruby. It looked kind of cute. "So happy your okay!" That was Yang. They were interrupted by a roar from the Nevermore which was circling back. "That thing's circling back" Jaune said pointing at it. I walked back to the others as did Yang and Ruby. "Okay there is no sense in dilly dallying, our objecting is right in front of us" Weiss stated firmly nodding towards the 'relics.' "She's right, our objecting is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things" Ruby said surprising everyone. "Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Said Jaune cheerily.

Ruby walked over to the temple and grabbed an a white horse while Jaune grabbed a castle. I walked over too and grabbed a black bishop, which there was two of. After that we began running with Ruby in the lead. As we sprinted towards the cliffs I glanced up to see the Nevermore fly above us. We soon made it to what looked like a bunch of ruined stone housed and we hid around them from the Nevermore which had landed on this stone tower above a crater which had several stone bridges connecting to it.

Suddenly the Deathstalker burst through the trees and swiftly moved towards us. We quickly moved away, dodging several feathers from the Nevermore but luckily Nora took out her grenade launcher and fired at it, providing a distraction for us to move towards the stone bridge which the Nevermore had left. The Deathstalker had converged on her but Blake and Ren the guy with a magenta streak. attacked it allowing Nora to get away without serious injuries. Blake and Ren followed the rest of us towards the bridge with the Deathstalker close behind. Suddenly Pyhrra stopped and used her Rifle which had been a spear before to take a couple shots at it, unfortunately they as well as Ren's shots proved to be ineffective.

Luckily for us the Deathstalker didn't traverse onto the bridge and we were safe for several seconds. That is until the Nevermore appeared and flew towards us. And it smashed into the bridge we were on separating us into groups. Ren, Pyhrra, and Blake were on one side fighting off the Deathstalker. While me Jaune, Rube, Yang, Weiss, and Nora were on the side closest to the stone tower. "We have to help them, they need help!" Jaune said. "Let's do this" was Nora's reply. "Uh, I can't make that jump" Jaune said. Nora looked at him, grinned, knocked him backwards onto his back, transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer, jumped and hit the front of the bridge causing Jaune to fly over and join the other group. With a blast of he hammer and a grin she followed him.

I turned and looked at the Nevermore. I then fired off my grappling hook at the middle of the stone tower and ran/climbed the rest. As I was at the top observing the battle I noticed Blake fall. She used a weapon very similar to my grappling hook. I would have to ask her about it later. Yang and Weiss had joined me up here and soon so did Blake after she jumped on and attacked the Nevermore. "Let's hit it with everything we got!" said Yang confidently as she readied her gauntlets. The others then readied their weapons and shot at the Nevermore. I got out _Aspergine _and pushed in three corrosive darts.

I waited until it got close and when it was just about fifty metres away I flicked the dart launcher/knife in quick succession. Unfortunately only one of the darts hit the Nevermores eyes. It screamed and crashed into the tower. Unfortunately when the tower exploded in rock Aeustus was knocked out of my hand, luckily it landed on one of the bridges. unluckily I was falling. I managed to concentrate enough to use my semblance, telekinesis. I nearly broke my legs but it did work. A rock slammed into my feet and I went flying into one of the bridges which I buried I _Aspergine_ into so I didnt fall. After clambering up I retrieved Aestus from the bridge and stood next to Ruby and Weiss. At the sound of shots being fired I looked up to see Yang on a pillar firing what looked to be fireballs at the Nevermore.

When it flew back at us Yang jumped into then Nevermore's mouth and started hitting it. It was a fairly impressive display to be honest. She then backflipped out of the mouth and the Nevermore flew right into the side of the cliff. Weiss took that opportunity to sprint up to the Nevermore and stick it's tail into the ground with ice, she then used some sort of glyph to come back to me Yang and Ruby. Blake then threw her grappling hook at me as I was closest to the opposite pillar. Catching it I stabbed it into the rock of the pillar, Ruby then shot her Scythe so that she hit the string with the blunt part. Weiss had drawn a glyph behind the two pillars and Ruby stayed on it for several seconds. Then the rock around her exploded. Ruby shot towards the Nevermore at incredible speeds, shooting her Scythe to maintain maximum velocity. She then caught her Scythe around the neck of the Nevermore and pinned it to the cliffside. Weiss waved her hand and glyphs went straight up the cliff, and so did Ruby and the Nevermore. Ruby shot her sniperscythe up the cliff while the blade was around its neck, and when the reached the top, blood was everywhere. Ruby stood at the top of the cliff and next to her, the Nevermore's head. The body was slowly falling down the cliff.

* * *

People clapped. It kind of hurt my ears. "-Led by Cardin Winchester." "Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos and Jaune Arc. You will be known as Team JNPR, led by... Jaune Arc." I saw Pyhrra hit Jaune in the shoulder playfully which somehow knocked him to the ground. "Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose." Ozpin paused. "You will be known as team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose." More clapping that hurt my ear and I saw Yang hug Ruby. I wondered what team I would be on. Ever other team had four people. I was the only- "Unfortunately there is one other student left over, Adrian Berry will be joining team RWBY. If other students arrive throughout the year you will make another team." I walked over to team RWBY and stood next to Weiss, Furthest from the crowd. "It looks like things are... shaping up to be an interesting year," said professor Ozpin.

I had to agree.

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry that most of the chapter was copied from The Emerald forest part 2 and Players and Pieces. But hey I dont possess the required skill to write a good fight scene, nor the time. So yeah sorry, i will try to refrain from doing this in the future. Oh can someone review please just because we have reached 6k words. It would be nice. I won't be updating for a while, probably not until a few months after volume two comes out. I will be updating my new Harry Potter story though so yeah.  
_**


End file.
